


The crack in our wall

by ShippingApprovalServicesLM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Believers Vs Nonbelievers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Global Warming, Kidnapped, Love Story, M/M, Males versus females, Multi, Original Fiction, Separation Of Women And Men, The Great Separation, Young Love, dreamer - Freeform, original - Freeform, we need to build a wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingApprovalServicesLM/pseuds/ShippingApprovalServicesLM
Summary: "We live in a cruel world. People no longer care whether the earth is dying or not". Those words changed everything.It wasn't like it was something nobody had heard about before, as a matter of fact, it had for a long time been a very hot topic. But only when that little girl decided to stand up and speak freely about such an important topic, and everyone knew that she was right we decided to do something.But that decision brought yet another issue into the light - nobody had a clue how to solve this. That is why the earth's population split into two groups - men and women - each group trying to put the blame on the other.The women indicated that the men's brutal-like nature was what drifted the earth towards extinction and the men thought this logic to be wrong and discriminating. At one point the two groups grew such hostility to one another that they could no longer bear the sight of each other and they built a wall to separate the two groups. The females on one side, the males on the other.





	The crack in our wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey future husbandos! (• ε •)  
> Thank's for reading our works! We really appreciate it. ((ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> This is written as a way to pass time, but if it ever becomes popular, I will most definetly start posting every week.<  
> This first chapter might be a little short, but in the future the stories will most definetly get longer! (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> \- Marioki

Ravan walked through the beautiful garden. 

The time for such a walk was perfect. Just now the most beautiful flowers had started blossoming and everything in the garden made up a perfect whole.

As she walked there, her nostrils filled with a thousand dreamlike smells she wondered if this was how everything was meant to be. 

She looked at the giant grey wall. The wall that surrounded the whole city so that no one could neither get out nor in.

But it wasn't like anyone wanted to leave the place. 

Everyone was happy. 

Everyone had their rightful place in society. 

Everyone but Ravan. 

Even though she has tried to keep it a secret from the rest of the city, everybody knew that she didn't want to be there. She didn't "believe" in the wall. 

After "the great separation" the only point where females get to see males and vice versa is during the so-called "mating season". Yes, just like the animals. 

This is the time of the year when all the 18-year-old girls and boys meet at the gates and get six weeks to get to know each other and afterwards help "populate" the earth. 

This is not a joke, that's literally how it goes!

Apart from that men and women don't really get to interact with each other. 

*Sigh*. 

Ravan turned her eyes down to the ground with a melancholic expression on her face. 

Under her arm, she was bearing a book. 

It was about a boy and a girl who falls in love, and it was her absolute favourite book. 

At the beautiful gardens second entrance, a couple enters. 

It's during the mating season after all, but couples are not allowed to visit the cities, they are only allowed to stay at "the middle" a third town separating the two, specially made for young couples during the mating season. 

Ravan found this intriguing and immediately hid in the nearby bushes before the couple saw her.

"Are you sure no one is here?". A boy's voice, whispering. 

"Yeah, it's kind of a hidden gem" a girl's voice answered. 

"How? it's beautiful!" Ravan could hear on the boy's voice that he was mesmerised by the beauty of the garden as well. 

"Well, there's this weird chick that usually hangs around here, so no one really wants to be here" the girl whispered. 

Ravan couldn't help but feel a bit offended by that. 

She knew that she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in the city, but to know that people intentionally avoided this garden only because of her, kind of hurt. 

"I think..." the boy's voice pierced through the unbreakable silence of the garden and Ravan peeked at the two lovers. 

'He's going to confess!' Ravan thought to herself and bit her lip. 

This was exactly like in her books, forbidden love. 

In Ravan's mind the thought of him confessing kept running through her mind. 

"I think... I think that we're not alone" the boy finished his sentence and Ravan gasped and swiftly hid again. 

"What are you talking about? Well either way, if you're not feeling comfortable, then let's move on" The girl said and Ravan listened as the sound of footsteps grew more silent in the distance. 

She now noticed that she had held her breath this whole time.


End file.
